


It's not easy being a drama queen

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Self-Insert
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Les habitants de Westeros sont très mécontents de la façon dont une certaine auteure les a traités... crack!fic, self insert.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	It's not easy being a drama queen

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Bon... cette fic est un craquage total, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce genre et je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée x).
> 
> Pour info, "Drama Queen" est mon surnom sur le Discord de l'Enfer de Dante (si vous aimez les défis rejoignez-nous, c'est cool !).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Black Angelis ne comprenait _rien_ à ce qui était en train de se passer.

En se frottant le front, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas tombée de sa chaise de bureau et s'était cogné la tête un peu trop fort parce que ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'avait absolument _aucun sens_.

Elle se trouvait présentement au milieu de nulle part, ce qui, en soi, était franchement inquiétant étant donné qu'à peine une minute plus tôt, elle était assise face à son ordinateur dans sa chambre, en train de faire souffrir deux ou trois personnages – une de ses occupations favorites – mais ce n'était pas cela qui la faisait grimacer.

Les personnages en question étaient _là_ , juste devant elle, et ce n'était pas possible parce qu'ils n'étaient pas réels, pas vraiment, ils étaient des êtres fictifs qui vivaient uniquement dans son imagination – enfin, ça, c'était quand elle ne s'employait pas à les tuer.

Black Angelis comprit rapidement que la manière dont elle s'était subitement retrouvée dans ce coin perdu au milieu de la forêt allait sous peu devenir le cadet de ses soucis.

« C'est vous, Black Angelis ? »

_Oh oh._

Ils étaient plusieurs personnages devant elle, plusieurs personnages qu'elle aimait plus ou moins mais qu'elle connaissait bien, plusieurs personnages qui venaient tous du même univers et qui, en ce moment, la fusillaient du regard.

(En fait, songea t-elle avec angoisse, elle les avait presque tous déjà tués au moins une fois. Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien pour elle.)

« Comment me connaissez-vous ? » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à répondre.

Une femme aux cheveux rouges se racla la gorge. Un nom lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

Melisandre.

Black Angelis écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'un ordinateur portable flottait devant elle.

C'était quoi, ce bordel ?! Depuis quand y avait-il ce genre de technologie à Westeros ?!

« Le Maître de la Lumière m'a envoyé cet étrange objet hier, » dit Melisandre. « Nous avons appris des choses très intéressantes grâce à lui... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle reconnut la page internet qui était affichée sur l'écran, et elle comprit pourquoi ils avaient tous l'air si contrariés.

« Euh... »

Les mots lui manquaient. Elle ne flancha pas quand Daenerys Targaryen vint se planter devant elle, des flammes dans les yeux.

« Ça vous amuse de me faire passer pour une polygame ? »

Son expression scandalisée était franchement drôle à voir et Black Angelis ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Et ça vous fait rire, en plus ? »

« Je vais pas pleurer... »

_Vas-y, Black Angelis, enfonce-toi._

Daenerys agita alors une feuille devant elle.

« Vous m'avez casée avec Yara, Sansa, Jon, Jorah et Tyrion, » insista t-elle.

« Je pourrais faire la même remarque, » intervint Sansa Stark. « Jon, Daenerys, Yara, Tyrion et... Cersei. »

Celle-ci, qui semblait pour l'instant bien s'amuser, ricana. Daenerys, mécontente d'avoir été interrompue, reprit :

« Si ce n'était que ça, ça pourrait encore passer, mais sur toutes les fois où vous m'avez utilisée, vous n'avez pas été foutue de me donner une seule fin heureuse ? »

« Euh... »

La mère des dragons était de plus en plus furieuse.

« Vous m'avez fait passer pour une folle, vous m'avez fait tuer Jon et Yara, vous m'avez fait tout cramer, et la seule fois où j'aurais pu être heureuse, vous m'avez arraché Jorah. »

« Alzheimer... » grimaça celui-ci. « Ce n'était pas très sympathique de votre part. »

Comment pouvaient-ils connaître ce mot ?! Black Angelis sentait que la Maître de la Lumière avait fait une belle connerie en leur envoyant cet ordinateur.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » répliqua t-elle. « Je vous ai donné une fin heureuse avec Yara. »

« Oui, enfin ce n'est quand même pas cher payé pour... »

Jaime Lannister, qui se trouvait juste derrière Daenerys, finit par perdre patience.

« Tout le monde se fiche de vos histoires de couples, » la coupa t-il en la poussant pour venir se planter devant Black Angelis.

Ah. Ça allait vraiment devenir tendu, là. Cersei et Tyrion n'étaient pas loin.

Putain, elle s'était peut-être mis la fratrie Lannister à dos.

Elle était foutue.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez jugé utile de me tuer dans _douze_ de vos histoires ? »

Black Angelis rit un peu bêtement.

« C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup... »

« Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire ! »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! On m'a détestée pour ça. »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

Elle était bien embêtée. Son instinct de survie la poussait à mentir mais elle sentait que raconter des bobards à un Lannister n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée si elle voulait espérer sortir de cette situation en un seul morceau.

« Pourquoi m'avez vous tué autant de fois ? » répéta Jaime.

« Parce que vous ne me servez à rien, » lâcha t-elle.

Tyrion éclata de rire tandis que Cersei était tout simplement scandalisée. Jaime était bouche bée.

« Quoi ? »

« Bah... je vous tue pour le drama (parce que le drama, c'est fun !) et quand j'ai envie de développer la relation entre Cersei et un autre personnage. »

« Et quel rapport avec ma mort ? »

« Vous me gênez. Votre présence rend les choses bien plus compliquées. »

(C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça d'écrire Cersei Lannister, elle n'allait quand même pas se rajouter des difficultés supplémentaires !)

Tyrion était tout simplement hilare. Lui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, et pour cause : il était généralement un de ceux qui s'en tiraient le mieux dans ses histoires. Cersei se mordait la lèvre pour étouffer un rire.

« Vous pourriez me soutenir, tous les deux ! »

« Tu sais... elle n'a pas tort, » glissa Cersei. « Tant que tu es là, je n'ai pas de raison d'aller me lier à quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère ! Elle t'a tuée aussi, et plusieurs fois. »

Black Angelis eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se prendre un pot de feu grégeois dans la gueule mais Cersei se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire.

« Elle me plaît. »

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? _Par tous les dieux, Tyrion, cesse de rire_ ! »

Son petit frère consentit enfin à se calmer alors que Cersei s'expliqua plus en détails :

« Je suis allée faire un tour sur un autre site de... fanfictions, c'est bien ça ? »

Black Angelis acquiesça.

« Je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure, Jaime, ils utilisent ce qu'ils appellent des tags... et l'un d'eux porte le nom de _Cersei Lannister bashing._ »

Black Angelis allait faire remarquer que ce tag se trouvait sur sa liste noire mais Cersei ne lui en laissa pas le temps : elle déplia une feuille de papier et entreprit de lire ce qui était écrit dessus.

« Dans les histoires où a été utilisé ce tag, je suis donc une folle, un monstre sans cœur, une garce meurtrière, une violeuse, une salope avide de pouvoir, et j'en passe et des meilleures. Elle, au moins, se montre plus sympathique avec moi. Elle m'a même offert des rédemptions... alors non, je ne suis pas en colère. »

Elle était rassurée. Si elle avait Cersei de son côté, il y avait une petite chance pour qu'elle parvienne à se tirer d'ici sans avoir subi de dommages trop importants.

« Je vous ai déjà donné une fin heureuse, » rappela Black Angelis à Jaime, les poings sur les hanches.

Ça la peinait de voir qu'il était en colère contre elle. Même si elle le faisait souffrir, il n'en restait pas moins un de ses personnages préférés.

« Assez parlé de mort, » intervint Tyrion. « Revenons-en aux histoires de couples. »

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée ?

« Brienne ! » lança t-il.

La femme chevalier les rejoignit, clairement mal à l'aise. Tyrion retint à grand peine un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Pour résumer... vous avez casé Jaime avec Cersei... »

« La base, » coupa t-elle distraitement.

« Oui, je suis d'accord, mais... »

« Content de voir que tu nous soutiens toujours, petit frère, » sourit Jaime en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Oui, oui, mais... »

« D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu devrais la remercier, Tyrion, » l'interrompit Cersei. « C'est une des rares personnes à ne pas réduire notre relation à de la haine pure. »

« Oui, d'accord, et à propos des relations... »

« Tu as de la chance, elle ne t'a tué qu'une fois, » dit Jaime. « Et encore, c'est parce que tu es mort de vieillesse. »

« Putain, vous allez me laisser parler oui ou non ?! »

Black Angelis eut envie d'éclater de rire. Franchement, elle n'aurait jamais cru voir la fratrie Lannister se chamailler de la sorte (fallait dire que vu tout ce qu'elle leur balançait dans la tronche, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de le faire).

« Je vous aime plus que tout, d'accord ? Mais là, vous me gonflez. »

« Pardon, » s'excusa Jaime.

« Désolée, » soupira Cersei, qui n'avait pas l'air si désolée que ça.

« Hmm. »

Il se détourna des jumeaux d'un air digne.

« Bref. Revenons-en aux histoires de couples, qui, je dois bien l'avouer, sont de loin les plus intéressantes. Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, vous avez casé Cersei avec Jaime, Jaime avec Brienne... »

Il étouffa un rire.

« Et, par tous les dieux, vous avez même casé Cersei avec Brienne... »

Il vivait actuellement sa meilleure vie, elle pouvait le voir, et elle en déduisait qu'il avait apprécié ses histoires, ce qui ne put que la ravir. Brienne, au contraire, était clairement mal à l'aise.

« A propos de cette histoire... »

Elle jeta un œil à Cersei et rougit.

« Aviez-vous besoin d'être aussi _explicite_? »

« C'est clair que niveau amour platonique, ben c'était pas ça... » s'esclaffa Tyrion.

Black Angelis ne sut que répondre, et il la dispensa heureusement de le faire :

« La cerise sur le gâteau, c'est quand même la fois où vous les avez casé _tous les trois_ ensemble... »

« Ouais, mais j'ai pas été explicite, pour le coup... » s'amusa t-elle.

Brienne était devenue livide face à cette insinuation.

« Pour lire sur des couples plus ou moins improbables, vous devriez aller sur le profil de starck29... » suggéra t-elle à Tyrion.

Celui-ci parut très intéressé, mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il se foutait de la gueule des autres ? Eh bien, il allait moins rire...

« N'oubliez pas que je vous ai casé plusieurs fois avec Cersei... »

Comme elle l'avait prévu, son sourire disparut aussi sec. Il échangea un regard gêné avec sa sœur.

« J'ai été assez explicite à votre goût ? » reprit Black Angelis.

« Trop explicite... » marmonna Tyrion.

« Par pitié, dites-moi que vous n'allez pas nous caser tous les trois ensemble, » s'effara Cersei et désignant ses frères.

Black Angelis haussa les épaules d'un air détaché. Son esprit partait de plus en plus en cacahuète au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, qui sait quels genre de fics pourraient en sortir à l'avenir...

Elle eut de la peine pour la pauvre Brienne, qui ne savait toujours pas où se mettre. Jaime suivit son regard.

« En parlant des histoires où nous sommes ensemble... » avança celui-ci.

« Les histoires Braime. »

« Pardon ? »

« Le Braime. C'est le nom de votre ship. »

« Ah. Eh bien, vos histoires _Braime_ ne se finissent pas franchement bien... vous auriez pu être plus sympathique. »

« Allez voir les histoires d'Almayen et Angelica... ce sont des fans du Braime. »

Elle sourit à Brienne.

« Ça devrait vous remonter le moral... »

Celle-ci, un peu ragaillardie, s'approcha de l'ordinateur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Tyrion, qui avait retrouvé son sérieux, se tourna vers Black Angelis.

« Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup la fanfiction où vous réécrivez toute l'histoire pour faire de nous trois les héros de Westeros. »

« Moi aussi, » lancèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

Elle eut envie de se mettre à sautiller partout et de leur dire à quel point elle était fan d'eux parce qu'ils était immensément géniaux mais n'était pas sûre qu'une crise de fangirlsme soit très appropriée en cet instant.

« Vous devriez aller voir le profil de ma co-auteure, » leur dit-elle. « Je crois qu'elle est encore plus fan du Jaisei que moi... »

« Braime, Jaisei... vous ne vous êtes pas cassé la tête pour les noms, » se moqua Tyrion.

Il jeta un œil à Sansa, qui se tenait en retrait.

« Comment... »

« Sanrion. »

« Mouais... pas terrible, tous ces noms... »

La fratrie se dirigea alors vers l'ordinateur, mais Brienne n'était pas décidée à leur laisser la place. Elle échangea quelques piques bien senties avec Cersei, qui consentit à patienter, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Voyant que la place était libre, Jon Snow s'avança alors vers Black Angelis.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais... j'ai l'impression d'être un idiot sans cervelle dans vos histoires. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire gêné. Fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup transformé sa personnalité... peut-être aurait-elle dit _idiot honorable_ à la place de _idiot sans cervelle_ , mais l'idée était la même.

« Toi, au moins, elle ne t'a pas balancé d'une falaise ! » intervint Yara.

Sansa s'approcha elle aussi.

« Techniquement, ce n'était pas moi... » rétorqua Black Angelis en coulant un regard vers Daenerys.

Celle-ci ne décolérait toujours pas.

« C'est un scandale, je... »

« Vous devriez me remercier, » coupa Black Angelis. « Moi, je vous ai offert une vraie descente dans la folie, pas comme la série où ils vont ont fait plonger en dix minutes. »

« Dans la série, je ne suis pas mort, » rétorqua Jon.

« Ecoutez, j'ai dit que c'était un fix-it, mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était un fix-it pour tout le monde... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que les Lannister s'en tirent toujours mieux que moi ? » se plaignit la mère des dragons.

« Je n'y peux rien si ce sont mes personnages préférés... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dany, » pouffa Sansa. « Tout le monde peut faire preuve de mauvais goût... »

Black Angelis roula des yeux.

« En tout cas, c'est sympa de vous arranger pour me mettre sur le Trône de Fer à chaque fois que vous en avez l'opportunité. »

« Je vous en prie... »

Daenerys s'était calmée mais la fixait toujours d'un œil mauvais.

« Viens, Dany, » fit Yara en l'attrapant par le bras. « Allons relire cette fic où nous finissons ensemble, ça te changera les idées. »

« Il va falloir patienter, pour ça... » soupira Jon.

En effet, Brienne n'avait toujours pas cédé sa place aux Lannister, probablement plongée dans les fics d'Almayen ou d'Angelica. Tyrion voulait absolument aller lire des histoires sur des couples sortis de nulle part tandis que Cersei et Jaime s'intéressaient à celles célébrant leur amour. Black Angelis grimaça quand elle vit que Daenerys essaya de doubler Cersei dans la file. Une grosse dispute éclata aussitôt et Melisandre s'arrachait les cheveux, maudissait ce stupide cadeau du Maître de la Lumière.

Voyant que plus personne ne faisait attention à elle, Black Angelis comprit que c'était le moment idéal pour s'éclipser. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait atterri ici mais puisque tout était possible...

Elle se concentra et, par elle ne sut quel miracle, changea de forme pour revêtir celle d'une louve noire aux longues ailes blanches. Elle s'envola sans hésiter et jeta un dernier regard amusé vers le petit groupe où le ton montait encore. Elle l'avait échappé belle.

 _C'est pas facile d'être une reine du drama_ , songea t-elle en fendant les cieux.

.

Lorsqu'elle se posa au bout d'un moment et reprit forme humaine, elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant un panneau familier.

_Bienvenue à Storybrooke._

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines parce qu'elle sut ce qui allait suivre.

« Ça vous amuse de nous torturer tout le temps ? »

Juste derrière elle, Zelena et Hadès lui jetaient des regards noirs.

_Ouais. Vraiment pas facile d'être une reine du drama._


End file.
